


Post Future divergence (place holder title)

by Gamergirlmoira, Ghostwriter2356



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Death, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sex, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirlmoira/pseuds/Gamergirlmoira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter2356/pseuds/Ghostwriter2356
Summary: Canon divergence from I am my monster the aims to be thrilling emotionally heavy steamy and meaningful as we explore each characters faults and strengths while creating a new "continuation" to steven universe with both character narrative and over arching narrative.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Spinel, Connie Maheswaran & Spinel & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Stevonnie/Steven Universe, Pearl/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was and is an going role play that has spanned a couple of months during and after the series conclusion. Any Character developments, character arcs, and plot points that are similar or the same as future after cactus steven is pure coincidence. This Story has changed and evolved as more information was revealed from Future. This story takes place after I am my monster and regards the episode The Future as non canon to this story. This story is rated M for both explicit scenes and language as well as mature topics included, but not limited to death, self harm, psychological trauma, suicide, war, sex, and plenty more. You have been warned. Personal note. Did not like the ending Steven Universe future with both I am my monster and The future? but the best spot to slide this in would be after I am my monster. We do Justice to the characters and provide actual development to everyone as the show truly lacked it. I hope you enjoy this tale and our chaotic fuckery.

Steven has spent the day checking out beach city, relaxing and enjoying this moment of calm, and tranquility. Little Homeworld is at peace and everyone seems to be ok. After his long day he came home unfortanately to an empty temple so he decides to go to his room. Closing the door that was recently installed he has a moment to let go of the mask. “It's been 4 months since that day I lost control. Everyones been so different since then.” Stevens phone vibrates as he talks out loud checking the message he just got. *Hi Biscuit cant wait to see you today. Ill be over there in a little over 2 hours.* -Connie Steven cracked a smile. “At least i have you connie.” He sighed as he hopped on to his bed. “I still can't believe we're dating. Feels a bit weird looking at you as a girlfriend but then again I did try to propose to you.” He laughed to himself before frowning. “Even to you I have to smile. I don't want anyone to worry about me…” Steven kept himself on the phone when a certain thought crossed his mind. He cringed at himself for getting this idea. “Well i am alone right now. Maybe a quick session wouldn't be so bad.'' Steven was about to look up something to get himself in the mood but suddenly a certain familiar gem appeared.

Spinel rushes into Stevens' room from his personal warp. Steven was startled from her sudden entry as he was on his phone. Spinel goes straight to steven. 

"Steven, please I need your help." She begs him. 

Her face looked flushed and uncontrollably sweating. She looks as though she would poof from a heat stroke. 

"Spinel what's going on? You dont look so well."  
Spinel starts to bite her bottom lip. "No i'm not well. I was with that peridot and amethyst. They were teaching me about shapeshifting. I was able to copy most things in the human body. Next thing I know they said it's good enough and amethyst threw this powder on me and said to go to you quickly. She started laughing as I ran here, and I started to get really hot and weird. I dont know whats wrong but please help me steven…." 

Spinel begins to shake as she crosses her legs. "Please i dont know what's happening" her face blushes suddenly.  
"Y-Yea you're definitely really warm, almost hot actually. What's hurting exactly? Is it your gem?" Steven asked, gently grabbing Spinels shoulders and angling her body so he could look at her heart shaped gem 

"N-no it's not my gem hurting but i feel heat coming from it please be careful. But i feel something else though lower down." She gets embarrassed pointing towards her crotch area. 

Steven gulped a bit "lemme try healing your gem ok?" He suggested before leaning towards her gem, giving it a long wet kiss, blushing wildly as Spinel shivers. 

"Oh Steven that feels good but please don't get burned but it's not making me feel better in fact. It feels like it's getting worse" she holds onto stevens shoulders. 

"I dont understand whats going on" she whimpered

"Uhm, oh stars, what exactly are you feeling?" Steven asked innocently, even though he was 90% sure what was going on with Spinel. But he just wanted to make sure as he laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her 

"I-i don't know it just feels like pressure down there and i need i don't know what but it starting to hurt and i can't shapeshift it away. I feel like i can poof any sec. And this heat i shouldn't be able to feel this but your touch feels cooling for some reason. Oh stars please do anything to make this stop." She's pleading to steven biting her lower lip looking up to steven. 

"Ok ok, uh maybe I should call my dad. He might know something" Steven suggested before he reached for his phone and text his dad the situation 

"steven please I can't wait. I need something to be done now. It's getting worse I-I" spinel couldn't finish her sentence as she started to pant heavily and blush looking at Steven still holding his shoulders as that was the only cooling touch she had as she laid under him. 

Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry I'm trying to figure this out" Steven shook his head, tossing his phone aside since it died mid text. 

He moved himself above Spinel a bit, his knee lightly rubbed against her heated crotch Spinel moaned from the sudden sensation. "oh steven whatever you just did please do it again. more MORE it feels like it helped" 

Steven gulped, rubbing his knee against her crotch again. "D-Does that actually feel good Spinel?" He asked, becoming heated himself 

"yes YES please more." She was biting her lip so hard it would bleed if it could. "this feels so much better It feels like I can think a bit clearer but at the same time" She then moans louder from the stimulation. 

"S-Spinel can I try something?" Steven asked, the growing tent in his jeans becoming larger

"please anything" She begs as the stimulation was starting to not be enough. "but before you do something I think I remembered something" She tries to line her thoughts up through these feelings she's having "I remember that peridot asked the amethyst what was that powder and and through the laughing she said it was a aphro aphro-" she yells out from the stimulation not being enough "please whatever it is do it NOW' 

"damn it, I know what she threw at you but that can wait" Steven gulped, he then began stripping himself quickly until he was left in his boxers. His fingers hooked onto her shorts and the hybrid then pulled them down, seeing her extremely wet entrance. Steven gulped before bringing his fingers closer to her crotch, gently rubbing it Spinel moans loudly from the stimulation 

"your hand feels so cool but it's not enough I need MORE" 

"O-ok Spinel please remember this. I've never really done this before so be patient" 

Steven gulped, he then leaned his face towards her clit and began to lick it, inserting two fingers into her pussy in the process Her eyes widen from the sensation she holds tight on to stevens bed 

"Oh by the diamonds" she screams, her heart gem starting to glow bright with what could best be described as smoke emanating from it due to the heat. In a shaky voice spinel says "keep going I need more"

Steven continued to blush wildly, so he started to thrust his fingers in and out of her, sucking and licking her clit with the occasional nibbles Spinel leans her head back in to the bed more her eyes turning in to spirals. "Dont stop dont stop it feels so much worse but so good I feel something building up" Steven was to lost in his actions to listen, increasing the thrusts of his fingers as he continued to pleasure her clit "steven I cant I-I" Spinel couldn't hold it in anymore she came all over stevens fingers and face. Panting heavily she looks down to steven "Please I still feel it I need more" tears formed a bit that was caused by a mix of pleasure, pain and embarrassment. 

Steven blushed heavily when he felt her juices release into his face, he looked up at Spinel before licking his fingers. "You still need more?" He asked gently, removing his boxers

"YES YES PLEASE anything DO SOMETHING" She held tight to the bed closing her eyes as she pleaded with him to do more. 

"Spinel I'm going to make you and me feel good, I'm gonna help you forget the pain you've suffered for so long for just a little bit...." Steven spoke soft, positioning his cock at her hot entrance. The hybrid leaned forward and kissed the tears away from her eyes before slowly inserting the head of his dick. 

Her eyes opened as she felt him enter her; she gasped for breath as all she could see was Steven's eyes. After that she held on to him tight whimpering from the pleasure of him inside her. She put her face into his chest moaning into his neck. She whispers into his ear "Thank you" as feeling him was the relief she needed. 

"Keep going" she begged as the sensation improved but wasn't gone. Steven nodded, grunting as he slowly started to thrust into her. This new sensation was something he never felt before, and damn did it feel too good for him to stop anytime soon. 

Her voice shakes. "faster" was all she could come up with. Steven blushed harder, it was so lewd, so exciting. He complied with her request and began thrust into her faster, and even deeper. He couldn't help but moan from how tight and wet she is. Spinel begged, pleaded "i'm almost there don't stop" She held even tighter on to him and closed her eyes focusing on feeling him Steven couldn't help but nuzzle into her neck, where he began to lick and nibble her throat. The hybrid continued to thrust even faster and deeper into her, lost in the lust, desire, and love he was giving Spinel. 

She moaned from every touch he gave her "YES Steven YES" She yelled before finally coming all over him. Her eyes exploding open spirals all over them as she was high from the pleasure. All she could do was hold tightly on his hair and back as he kept going. 

"Sp-Spinel God you feel so good~" Steven moaned, from the feeling of pounding into her, and from the feeling of his hair being tugged a bit, Spinel breathing heavily as the more he continued the better she felt. "you feel perfect"

"you feel amazing, absolutely out of this world~" Steven groaned as he pounded into her, his face kissing down her throat and onto her gem, licking it Every now and then. The sensation never stopping. She was stuck in this high as he kept going. She whispered into his ear "I want you to feel the stars like I am right now" Steven shuddered as he pounded into her, "god I'm feeling everything Spinel, I-I'm not stopping anytime~" he moaned She felt another build up "oh stars It's happening again" She yelled out as she was getting close "Please please get me there I'm so close" she begged "I won't stop, I'm becoming close to Spinel~" he moaned loudly, grabbing her thighs and pulling her even closer 

"I-I Cant hold out much longer please" she said begging him to finish "SP-SPINEL!" He yelled out of pleasure, his cock twitching inside her before releasing heavily. His cum flowed into her before spilling out a bit "YES" she screamed as his cum pushed her over the edge she laid there arms and legs relaxed stretching to the floor from the sides of his bed. Breathing slow and heavily she speaks. 

"I don't know what you did but thank you I finally feel better." 

Steven was panting, his body laying on top of her "Y-Yea uh, it's something humans, and sometimes gems, can do. You do feel better?" He asked gently 

"What is it called?" she says gently, looking into Steven's eyes. Her body finally cooling down

"Y-Yea uh, it's called Sex, it's a way of humans reproducing, but also to feel good as long as the other person is also feeling good while doing it" 

"Wow, that felt amazing," she said. Laughter was faintly heard. "ah steven do you hear something?" 

"someone laughing I think? Do you want me to go check?" Steven suggested, slowly pulling out of her to put on his clothes again The laughter got louder. 

"oh yeah i'm most definitely checking something out" said the voice that was laughing. Steven sighed as he pulled on his clothes, "I think I know who it is, I'll be back ok Spinel?" 

"ok" spinel said. 

"oh why cover up you were having so much fun" a purple crab climbed up the top step then shapeshifted into amethyst now laughing on the floor. "oh Please Steven I need more" she mocked spinel only making her blush bright red and quickly cover up. 

Steven swiftly tossed his blanket onto Spinel's lap before growling at Amethyst. "I can't believe you and Peridot tossed aphrodisiac powder onto Spinel in the first place!" He shouted 

"OH no peridot didn't she was upset that I used some of hers because she was going to use it for some experiment thing she was planning which only made it funnier and might I say it was well worth it" she said laughing even harder. 

"DARN IT AMETHYST!" Steven shouted again, "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" he huffed before sitting on his bed 

"oh I might do it again HAHA you won't believe how and why I got this idea" she said snickering to him

"exactly how and why did you think this was a good idea?!?!" Steven asked out of frustration, rubbing his face with his hands 

"oh it's a bit of a story see ever since you started dating Connie. I noticed how nervous you've been to doing stuff like this. She has been dropping MAJOR hints that you either haven't picked up on or ignored so today I went to go mess with Peridot right and while I was there Spinel came and started asking questions about human stuff. While they talked I started looking around peridots stuff. When I found that powder I asked Peridot to come to me really quick and tell me what it is which she told me which gave me the idea. SO I used the opportunity to get spinel there to shapeshift certain human things like the parts you pounded there and the nervous system so the powder would work. and since I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself to helping her I knew it was a recipe for entertainment. Only thing that made it better was that it was both of yalls first time and it was through a drug oh man imma laugh at this for weeks." She bursted out laughing even harder 

Steven started to slap Amethyst repeatedly with a pillow, "I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR KARMA ONE DAY AMETHYST" he shouted loudly 

She shapeshifted into a bird "One things for sure Connie has a lot of universe charm to look forward to." She snickers flying away "NYAH!" Steven shouted as he threw his pillow at Amethyst, missing completely due to frustration. He then fell backwards onto the bed sighing "geeeeez...." 

"Im so sorry steven. I couldn't control myself ``Spinel looks down with her pony tails drooping, feeling guilty of the situation. "no no no don't be sorry it's ok!" Steven immediately sat up, hugging her out of reassurance. "You didn't do anything wrong, and nothing is your fault..."

"are you sure? I didn't mean for all this I just wanted to learn more human stuff to better know you to be a better friend and then I was tricked by amethyst. I'm such an idiot" She says putting her head into his neck. 

Steven continued to hug her "you didn't do anything wrong, Amethyst took it way too far and I'm sorry it happened. You really didn't do anything wrong Spinel" 

"ok ok. Thank you steven. I hope what we did doesnt change our friendship and what's happening with that connie person she mentioned." she says tears in her eyes 

"I'll have to tell Connie what happened, and she'll be angry which is reasonable, but no no, you have nothing to worry about ok?" Steven pulled away slightly, giving a reassuring smile

"ok ok. but steven can I ask you something?" she asks shyly 

"Y-Yea of course, I'm sure you have loads of questions" he answered softly, cupping her face a bit "the sex thing we did it felt really good and you said that people do that to reproduce and to feel good. Is it something friends do? and is there something you can say thats similar for gems cause like all I know is that it felt very good and I felt different." She asked as she held on to her gem 

Steven gulped "sometimes friends do it yes, usually it's done between two people who love each other very much. Gems can do it to feel good if they wanted to, but it's mostly used for humans to reproduce, to make more humans"

"Oh and what would be the gem version if you had to make a similarity" she asked again

"kinda the same thing, except they'd have to shapeshift like you did, one would have what you shapeshifted, and the other would be shapeshifted into what I have. Then they'd do the same thing we did, but it can only happen if they feel very excited like how you and I felt" 

"Ok and the love part. Could you say it's similar to like when 2 gems fuse? Like the garnet?" She asked nervously dreading what the answer may be.

Steven nodded "yes, Ruby and Sapphire love each other so much that they stay fused, and are a symbol of that love" he smiled. It clicked in her head. What they did is like there fusion a representation of love something that a human does to be close to someone. "I took it away" she whispers. "took what away?" Steven asked, cocking his head a bit to the side She snaps her head to look at him tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I took away a special moment. Because i was stupid. You were just trying to help me and and you did that with me and i was your first and and you didn't do it out of love it was to help me. I took a precious experience away from you because i did a mistake. I'm sorry im sorry im so sorry." Tears falling down her face sobbing realizing the situation. 

"Sp-Spinel no no don't cry'' Steven sighed before hugging her tightly once again "you didn't make a mistake, I wanted to help you, I wanted to help us. Frankly, I think you helped me out as well" he admitted 

"Wha-what?" She said in confusion "how did I help you?" 

"I was way too nervous to do it with Connie, a bit scared actually, but doing this with you. It helped build my confidence, so I can do this with Connie, well, if she doesn't stay angry at me forever" he chuckled softly "thank you Spinel, I think we both helped each other out in the best way possible" he smiled softly 

Through the tears she tries to put up a smile. "Thank you steven. But i have 1 more question." 

"of course, what is it?" Steven asked gently, wiping her tears away with his thumbs 

"Aphrodisiac was what you said amethyst used on me. What is that exactly?" She asked for comfort from Steven wiping her tears away. 

"well, it's a type of drug thing that when consumed, or in your case absorbed, can cause the individual to become excited in the way where humans or gems do to become ready for sex"

"So then why the pain sensation?" She asked as a follow up. 

"well when it's not being taken care of after a bit, it becomes unbearable to deal with for the few hours that the drug lasts, hence the pain" Steven tried to explain as well as he could. 

It clicked to her how Amethyst's plan would work. Anger filled her face. "I am going to strangle the light out of that gem" 

"I would to, but right now I want to know how you're feeling at the moment? You're feeling better yeah?" He asked gently, trying to calm the angered gem 

"I feel so very angry right now but but. I feel guilty still. I know you said it's not my fault and to not worry but i i still feel wrong. There has to be something anything i can do to make it up to you." She said, trying to calm down. 

"no no no it's ok, trust me when I say that you don't have to make it up in any way. I'm serious about this, I'm just glad you're, well, normal as can be" he smiled softly before hugging her again 

She goes and hugs him back. "Ok steven. Thank you. You have such a big heart." She phased her outfit on and got out of bed. She walked towards stevens warp but before leaving she turns to steven on the bed and says. "She going to love that universe charm." She winks and leaves the room warping to homeworld. 

Steven blushed a bit, watching her leave before falling backwards into his bed again. a lot of things happened so fast, it felt so wrong, but then again it felt so right. He'd have a lot to explain to Connie when she would come over later. "See i told you it was worth it" snickered amethyst now a snail on his desk beside his bed. 

"AMETHYST GO AWAY, YOU'RE GONNA GET SQUISHED BY SOMEONE AND THAT'LL BE BY ME!" he shouted at the purple snail. She shifted into a butterfly. 

"I want you to feel the stars like i am right now." She mocked as she flew towards the stairs. "I wonder did you like how she tasted haha" 

"AMETHYST!" Steven screeched, almost sounding like Pearl for a second, also throwing another pillow at her which missed completely She flew through the stairs but lost control due to the sudden wind of the pillow and someone rushing up the stairs. "Steven whats going on what did amethyst do? Where is she?" Pearl rushed in without second thought not even realizing steven is barely dressed on his bed now with no pillows. 

"just Amethyst took things way to far, listen can I get some space for now please? I just need time to think, and I'll just explain it later ok? Please?" Steven whined while begging, he also wondered how Pearl didn't even hear him or Spinel from earlier 

"Steven what are you tal-" she finally focused to see steven "oh stars ahhh yes well you are of that age where it's natural to explore your body and i'm sure amethyst went and interrupted that ah exploration. I just got home and heard you yelling so i came to check up on you but i see its amethyst i have to find" she says blushing blue 

"Y-Yea alright, please can I have some privacy?" Steven gulped, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Don't worry about Amethyst, I'll get her back later" he joked half heartedly.

"AMETHYST SO HELP ME IF YOU RUINED STEVENS MASTURBATION EXPERIENCE I WILL SHATTER YOU MY SELF" pearl yelled going down the stairs looking for the purple gem 

Steven blushed madly, oh god he's never felt this embarrassed before, and he just wanted a giant black hole to come and swallow him whole. "You know she's not finding me tonight." Now a spider on the wall said amethyst 

"go away Amethyst I don't want to see or talk to you right now" Steven huffed 

"Huh i was expecting you to ask how i keep sneaking back in here." She then shifted in to spinel. "But i guess you got other things in mind right now" she goes to the stairs and shifts back to normal. " seriously though i'm proud of you" 

"thanks, I'll ask later, but right now you caused a lot of things that didn't need to happen. " Steven huffed, rubbing his face again with his hands She puts a grin "outside of this world" she then goes down the stairs hearing pearl screeching. "I'm coming pearl."  
Steven groaned out of frustration, trying to think of possible scenarios that could happen when he would finally tell Connie what happened. He knew she'd be here soon, and would definitely be pissed off when he told her. 2 hours went by. the front door was heard. Steven knew who it was. All he could hope for is that things don't go as bad as he imagines it will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may make 1 of the chraracter seem fucked up in some peoples eyes but we do address it WAY later. I want readers to know that im connverse while moira is any ship. During this RP others where watching and wanting certain things to happen this being one of them. I feel we made it work well. Though next chapter will be more psychological so look forward to it.

After dealing with amethyst pearl hears the door going over to see who's knocking. Through the screen she sees who it is smiling as she greets the visitor. "Hello Connie, Steven has been in his room, i'm not sure if he's feeling ok though he's been there for 2 hours now." Pearl says 

"ok ma'am" before she could go up the stairs, Garnet stopped her.

"Before you go, have an open mind" Connie didn't know what she meant but nodded before going. 

"Steven? You ok? Pearl told me that you aren't feeling well, is everything ok?"

"Just a lot of things happened earlier, and it was really fast too, I just needed some space before you came over" he sighed, before sitting up on his bed. She puts a concerned face "what happened? I'm here, whatever it is tell me please?" 

Steven sighed in defeat before patting the spot next to him on the bed, "it's gonna be one heck of a story, please sit?" He asked gently Connie sits next to him with concern with what he is going to say that has bothered him this much. "Whatever it is it's really eating you up inside. Tell me" 

Steven sighed and started to explain everything that happened, how Amethyst tricked Spinel into shape shifting lady parts before blasting her with aphrodisiac powder, how Spinel came to him for help, how he tried to help by healing her gem to no avail, and how it came down to only one solution in which he gave himself to her to help her with her problem. Afterwards he greatly apologized and said how he knew she'd be mad at him for what he did, whether it was to help out or not Connie is quietly trying to process what he said. She simply is just sitting there not even looking at steven 

"C-Connie? I know you're upset and probably thinking of a million ways to hurt me, but please say something? Anything?" Steven begged, the silence was especially unsettling 

"I, wha, ju-'' she struggles trying to say something until she settles on 1 thing. "Do you love her?" 

"i-i don't think so?!?! I just wanted to help her since she was in a lot of pain without any.... stimulation...." Steven gulped, Connie's question made his emotions become jumbled. 

"You don't think so? Steven, do you love her yes or no" she was getting mad by his response now. 

"G-Gosh Connie, she's my friend!" Steven shouted out of impulse, "I told you I did it to help her since Amethyst tricked her into a very uncomfortable position. I know you're angry about what I did, but you're my girlfriend and I don't ever want to upset you!" 

"You are dodging it. Is it that hard to say no that you don't love her. I have friends and I'm not in love with them. You are hurting me right now so please answer, be honest. Do. You. Love. Her?" She asked, her voice filled with anger, sorrow and fear. 

"N-No!" Steven shouted, but for an odd sliver of a reason, he was doubting himself a bit. "Connie dang it, I'm sorry about what I did ok? I already talked to Spinel about why humans and certain gems have sex, and after explaining certain things, she gets that I only did it to help her out. Nothing more, nothing less!" He huffed 

"OK. ok everything else i can forgive I just needed to know if you loved her. I'd rather know now then to be hurt later." Connie then looks down, "were you really that nervous to do it with me?" she asked him. 

Steven shrunk back a bit, "Y-Yea I was. You're my girlfriend, my first one at that...." He mumbled, rubbing his arm out of nervousness 

"I know it's just. I thought you didn't want to cause I wasn't attractive enough for you." She admitted, feeling nervous herself. 

"No no you're beautiful! I just hadn't.....had enough confidence in myself....funny coming from Steven Universe huh?" Steven joked softly  
She chuckled back. "Hey I got you something, a chocolate bar. You know, to give you something sweet for my sweets" she joked. Steven blushed a bit, but accepted the chocolate bar happily, happy to have his girlfriend forgive him for his indiscretions from earlier. Connie puts a smile. "How about we watch something to relax for a bit" 

"yea sure~" Steven smiled, eating the chocolate bar while smiling at his girlfriend. "Go ahead and choose whichever" he gestured to his small tv 

"How about a movie." She went through her bag and pulled out a romantic movie, definitely something a bit older for them. She whispers to herself. "If my timing is right, then this should get him in the mood and give me enough time to lock down the room from gems." She then put the movie in "ok i'm ready" 

"sure, c'mon on and sit next to me" Steven smiled, halfway done with the chocolate bar already 

"Sure thing." She placed her bag specifically next to the bed out of view from steven. "I think you'll like this movie" 

"yeah? Is it a romance movie? I like watching those with you" Steven asked, kinda kicking his feet a little like he did when he was younger 

"Ah....yeah you can say that." Connie replies as she tries to keep a straight face. "Oh before i forgot i've got to do something really quick i'll be right back. You finish your chocolate bar you know how much i love tasting you, so sweet when we kiss" she winks before going down the stairs

Steven blushed from Connie, that line was so flirtatious that he couldn't help but giggle as he was almost done with his chocolate bar. "Ok step one, get the gems out, which means garnet." She went to knock on the gems' doors but garnet instantly stepped out. 

"Pearl took Amethyst to Peridot for what she did to Spinel. I'll be here to make sure nothing happens to your date." She puts on a sly smile. 

"Thanks garnet." She then goes out the front door and climbs the side of the house to reach the other side towards Steven's greenhouse. as she passed above she looked in to see steven. He was very close to finishing the candy bar. "i gotta hurry." She snuck into Stevens green house and entered a code. "That should keep this warp pad offline for the next 24 hours" She then climbed down the side of the house. "Thank you Pearl for all that training" Connie mentally thanked Pearl in her mind, and then she made sure she looked good before heading back inside through the front door. "Ok here we go." She whispered to herself as she went up the stairs. "Hey Steven, did I miss much?”

"nope, it just started" Steven smiled as he licked a little bit of melted chocolate off his fingers, which seemed suggestive but was innocent to himself She smiled and sat next to him. After 45 min into the film, things started to get…. suggestive. Steven blushed and covered his eyes, only peeking through the spaces between his fingers. Suddenly, he could feel his body become a bit heated, and could feel his jeans tighten a bit. Was he becoming aroused from the movie? He didn't really know, but he hoped Connie hadn't noticed as he gripped the bedsheets with his other hand. Connie notices but acts oblivious to his "little" situation. "Steven whats wrong is everything ok?" She asked

"i-i wasn't expecting this movie to be so....uh..... sexual...." He admitted out of embarrassment, the tightness of his jeans worsened 

"Oh yeah i thought we could try something more mature." She explained, leaning closer to him.

"I-I guess, W-We are older after all...." He chuckled, Connie leaning towards him only worsened his condition "So how are you feeling steven?" She asks as she looks up to him. 

"Uh, I'm not sure, I don't think this movie is helping me out with what's going on right now...." Steven awkwardly smiled, desperately hoping that his arousal would go away soon.

"Oh and tell me what's going on." Connie suggested, now inches away from his face. 

"uh....this movie is uh.... making me excited" Steven admitted, looking away out of embarrassment.

"Well we should do something about that excitement, right universe?" She asks as she places a hand on his rager. Steven tensed up, but at the same time he couldn't help but let out a gasp from being touched. God was he that needy? 

"Connie you don't have to...." 

"But i want to." She says in response as she goes on top of his lap. "I really want to" 

Steven couldn't help but shudder, his bulge slightly grinding against Connie's thigh "C-Connie?..." 

"Yes steven?" She says seductively. 

"h-help me? P-please?...." Steven whimpered submissively. 

"Oh no. I'll gladly help you steven." Connie answered seductively, lowering her hand to start unzipping his jeans. Steven was blushing madly, oh god this was happening, wait....why was he being so nervous? Maybe it was because of the fact that his girlfriend was helping him. She undoes his belt and unzips his jeans very slowly while lowering them. The tent of his boxers didn't really hide much. "Someone is really excited." 

Steven gulped "Y-Yea I am....I don't know Wh-What got into me Connie...." 

"Well don't worry I know just the thing to help." She then lays on top of his rager her breast putting pressure on it as she leans forward to grab something from her bag. A pair of bottles, stimulator lubricants for him and her to be exact. Connie then got up from Steven while holding the bottles. She then slowly lowers his boxers, freeing him and then begins to slowly stroke him after squirting some of the lube on her hand. "This will make you feel even better" 

Steven couldn't help but moan, bucking his hips into her hand, he was questioning himself why she had the bottles, but now wasn't the time for questions. His mind clouded over with lust and pleasure. Connie starts to undress, first revealing her breasts. She slightly licked his shaft, enjoying his taste. She was getting a high from his movements and sounds. Steven continued to moan softly, the feeling of Connie's tongue on his shaft was indescribable, he was a moaning and blushing mess. She tried her best to keep her composure as she was getting excited from him. She applied the lubricant to Steven's hand before removing her pants and panties, revealing herself. "Steven.....you can't have all the fun. I need some help too." she pointed out softly.

Steven nodded, slowly bringing his lubricated hand up to her entrance where he started to gently rub at her clit. His touch with the lubricant was amazing. Connie started to stroke in sync with him, loving every second of it. Steven leaned into Connie's body, now thrusting two fingers into her as he continued to buck his hips into her hand. She was getting overly excited, increasing her stroking speed. "Oh Steven you are doing great!" 

Steven continued to pant and moan softly, leaning in to kiss Connie deeply as he thrusted his fingers deeper She moaned into the kiss, not expecting him to go any deeper. She goes and holds him tighter and strokes faster in response. Steven couldn't help but moan in the kiss as well, "C-Connie please I need more..... please~" he begged. She broke away for a second, putting on a smile as, enjoying the taste of chocolate and strawberries? Must be a new toothpaste that Steven is using. Connie positions herself, "If you insist~" she replied before slowly lowering herself onto his hardened cock.  
Stimulation intensified as the lubricants finally mixed and kicked in, which increased their pleasurable feeling.

Steven fell backwards onto the bed, gripping the bed sheets tightly, moaning more as he felt Connie rocking her hips against his. She moans as she rocks on him, feeling him inside her was everything she dreamed and then some. 

"Ive waited so long for this steven." 

Using some exercises she looked up she was able to tighten the muscles in her causing her to get a tighter grip on him. 

"ahhh Connie you feel so good~" he moaned out, sitting up a bit to lock his lips onto Connie's, the kiss sloppy from lust and love 

She goes faster "you feel amazing" she yells as she holds tight to him. "I want you to cum inside me universe fill me up" 

"C-Connie don't stop, ah man d-don't stop~" he moaned, 

his hands gripping onto her hips tightly in order to help her slam back down onto him She held his shoulders. "I won't stop. Harder, faster I want everything you got!" she yelled to him. 

Something snapped inside Steven, his eyes flashes a shade of pink before he flipped Connie onto her back, thrust hard and wild into her. She was shocked but reviled in the power he did. "Yes! Take me! I'm yours!" she moaned out. 

She let go of him, rocking her head back closing her eyes not caring of anything but this insane pleasure. Steven leaned forward and started to lick at her chest, thrusting deeper as the speed of his thrusts increased. She shivers from the sensation, grabbing and scratching his back. She goes to his ear "i'm so close just a bit more and i'll see stars~" 

"I'm close to Connie, ah God~" he growled, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he neared his end "Oh god then cum for me fill me. I want nothing but your Universe." She growled back getting even closer to the edge. 

Steven moaned loudly as he thrusted wildly, soon he exploded into her heavily, his cum flowed into her before spilling out. "OH god YES STEVEN!" She screamed as she felt him fill her up, and have it spill out as she came as well.

"OH my god that was outstanding." She said, panting and sweating in the afterglow. 

Steven panted as well, he couldn't understand what came over him, "are you ok Connie? I'm sorry about what happened, i-i didn't know what came over me" he apologized.

"No you're fine, you did exactly as I predicted, In fact you should still be ready to go" she said looking down at Stevens lap to make sure. 

"Predicted? Connie what do you mean by that?" Steven asked, feeling extremely confused.  
"Oh..ah..I.......kinda doused your chocolate bar with a bit of viagra?" she replied nervously.

"You WHAT!" Steven shouted, his voice breaking slightly as he pushed himself off of Connie. He felt betrayed, way more than Connie would have felt earlier.

"Weeeeeell see, originally I was going to do it because of you not really doing anything like I said before, BUT then you told me what you did with Spinel and not only did I want to experience that EVEN MORE with you. That is why I wanted to do this, which is why from what I can see you're still excited" Connie explains while pointing at his raging rod. "Also the other gems were kinda in on it too. At least Garnet was" she said nervously. 

Stevens' body shook with rage, anger and lust "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SIT DOWN WITH ME AND TALK ABOUT IT?!" He screamed. 

"Because Garnet told me this was the best outcome, I'm sorry" she confessed. 

"WHAT MADE YOU TWO THINK THIS WAS THE BEST OUTCOME? YOU DRUGGED ME ON PURPOSE TO PLEASE YOURSELF!" Steven continued to shout. 

"We drugged you cause we felt you needed something to push you over the edge and to not be so….. how do I say this…..Afraid? Of yourself or your body, I don't know, we just feel that sexually you are unsure of yourself. I'm pretty sure everything I'm saying sounds very wrong, but I want to assure you that this was planned mostly by Garnet about a month in advance." Connie explains as she tries to ease the tension. 

This only aggravated him even more "A MONTH?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! I WAS JUST NERVOUS ABOUT DOING IT FOR THE FIRST TIME CONNIE! YOU COULD'VE JUST TALKED TO ME ABOUT THIS INSTEAD OF BREAKING MY TRUST IN YOU!" 

"Garnet told me the outcomes of that too and this is actually the best scenario." Connie admitted. 

"WHAT? THE BEST OUTCOME OF ME KICKING YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE AND NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN?! HOW'D YOU THINK I WOULD'VE FELT WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU DRUGGING ME?" Steven shouted

"OH but it was fine for you to be with Spinel when she was drugged? At least for me it was out of love and passion. Hers was out of cruelty of amethyst" she yelled back now pissed from the situation.

"THAT'S THE ISSUE, YOU DIDN'T THINK OF MY FEELINGS WHEN BEING DRUGGED. YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, BUT SPINEL WAS A VICTIM OF A PRANK GONE TOO FAR!" Steven pointed out loudly.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME I'VE LEFT HINTS I BELIEVED YOU DIDN'T EVEN FIND ME ATTRACTIVE. THIS WAS MY LAST DITCH EFFORT IF THIS DIDN'T WORK I BELIEVED YOU DIDNT WANT MORE THAT I WAS UNATTRACTIVE" Connie, yelled tears forming from anger and pain. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION ANYTHING? OR SIT DOWN WITH ME INSTEAD?!?! I CAN'T READ MINDS UNLESS I'M ASLEEP CONNIE, YOU KNOW THIS!" Steven shouted. 

"BY THAT LOGIC WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO READ MY MIND IN YOUR SLEEP" Connie countered. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I CAN'T EXACTLY CONTROL WHERE MY MIND GOES WHEN I'M ASLEEP?!?!" Steven counteracted 

"OH BUT ON HOMEWORLD YOU COULD?!? KINDA BEING PICKY NOW AREN'T YOU UNIVERSE?" She shouted angrily, but notices he still hasn't lost his rager.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW MY MIND WOULD GO INTO A WATERMELON STEVEN?!?!" Steven shouted, and out of anger, he pinned Connie to the wall harshly. 

"YOU STILL GOT BACK TO EARTH DIDN'T YOU?! YOU HAVE SOME FORM OF CONTROL! YOU COULD HAVE TRIED!" She growls back starting to get turned on from getting pinned. 

"NO I DIDN'T AND YOU KNOW THAT, I STILL DON'T HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER MY POWERS SOMETIMES AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

She grabs his arms. "THEN PROVE IT CAUSE IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU DO HAVE BETTER CONTROL AND ARE JUST CHOOSING NOT TO USE THEM"

"OH YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT? FOR GOD'S SAKES CONNIE I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU.YOU-YOU-YOU BITCH!" Steven hissed, unaware that the head of his cock was grinding against her entrance. 

"SHOW ME THEN. THE BIG MAN, THE BIG DIAMOND BASTARD STEVEN UNIVERSE THEN" She said getting excited from his grinding.

Steven growled loudly before slamming into Connie with full force and power, and he wasted no time into pounding away into her.

She grabbed his back, scratching at his skin. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? I'VE FELT DEEPER FROM PEARLS BLADES" she screamed. 

Steven couldn't help but moan and growl, slamming into her over and over again "SHUT UP!!" 

"COME THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT. YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP? THEN MAKE ME!" She says in between moans.

Steven went and bite down on her shoulders harshly, his thrusts raised in strength as he thrusted with inhuman speed into Connie.

"FINALLY A REAL MANS THRUST" She said enjoying the bite, no blood due to the healing spit, which gave her extra levels of high. 

Steven continued to growl as he thrusted, roughly grabbing onto Connie's hips again as he slammed into her "AAGGHHH SHUT UP YOU!!!" 

"YOU MUST BE GETTING CLOSE GETTING SO DESPERATE" she yelled back. 

"SAYS THE ONE SCREAMING! AH MAKING ME DO THIS EH JUST TO SHUT YOU UP!" Steven shouted in-between his moans. 

"OH WELL LETS MAKE THINGS INTERESTING." She puts her hand on his gem and simply starts a gentle rub on it, almost like she was polishing it. Steven shuddered, but this increased his rage and lust, making himself smack Connie's ass hard, "UGH! YOU'RE SO DIRTY TO MAKE ME SO HORNY!" 

"OH NO YOUR NOT STOPPING ME THAT EASILY" She goes to rub his gem again, only much more faster and aggressive. "I KNOW YOU'RE SENSITIVE, THERE IT MUST FEEL AMAZING TO NAIL ME AND BE POLISHED." She said in-between her moans. The pain and pleasure mixing to one whole experience. 

"OH AND ME SMACKING YOUR ASS DOESN'T DO ANYTHING? I'LL TRY EVEN HARDER!" Steven screamed, repeatedly smacking Connie's ass even harder.

"OH GOD YES" She Screamed, losing herself and her mind to pleasure. "CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT THIS BODY IS YOURS!" 

"THERE WE GO! GIVE YOURSELF TO THIS HATEFUL LUST YOU CAUSED!" Steven screamed, both from anger and pleasure, he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. 

"I'M GETTING CLOSE" Connie shouted, shaking from this pleasure that was caused by love and anger. "I-I..." she struggles to speak.

"CUM FOR ME, CUM ALL OVER THIS BED YOU DIRTY GIRL!" Steven growled in her ear before nibbling and biting on her neck 

"I-I LOVE YOU" Connie screamed as she came all over him. Tears started to go down her face "I love you and i'm sorry" 

"I love you too.....but I'm still angry~" he chuckled before groaning and cumming inside her yet again. 

"....I-I-I.....Wow…..just..... can't believe that we did that...'' Connie panted, "Garnet didn't say any of this. She told me to keep an open mind. I thought it meant what you did with Spinel, but I guess she kept this from me". She then chuckled softly as the tears continued to fall, "I'm sorry…. you're right I should have talked about it."

"Dang it Connie, I love you but you did a really bad thing today...." He sighed before pulling out slightly "I think I need some time alone ok? So much happened today...." 

"Yes, I'd actually like that too, I feel horrible for doing this. Can we at least promise to talk this out at some point? I don't want us to break apart like when you went to homeworld with that aquamarine and topaz" Connie suggested, sitting up slightly while covering herself with his blanket. 

Steven nodded "yeah of course, just...geez today was a crazy mess...." he sighed. 

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I kinda enjoyed the 2nd time a bit too much. I don't want it ever that rough again, because if it weren't for your healing spit, I think i'd be seriously hurt. But…..." She blushes bright red ".....you did sound and looked hot taking control." 

Steven blushed heavily "s-sorry about that, I think my gem side took control..." He apologized. 

"i'm sorry too I was just so angry and jealous that I wanted to say something to make you angry not hurt you just anger you and I know that you can't control your powers" she said still blushing and looking guilty. Steven leaned in and gave Connie a loving and reassuring kiss, "let's just take some time apart for a bit to calm down ok?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot" Connie replies, feeling a bit better from the kiss. "Before I forget, your warp is down for 24 hours and Pearl and Amethyst won't be home for a while. Apparently Pearl took Amethyst to Peridot to deal with her for what she did. As for the warp, I didn't want to risk interruptions or embarrassments." she admitted softly. 

"It's fine, I'll try to get it back up and running again. You should go before your mom worries" Steven suggested as he chuckled a little.

"Yeah i'll have to think of something for tomorrow, buy i'm sure imma have a limp" Connie chuckles. "But I should go while your healing power is still affecting me~" she teased.

Steven nodded before handing Connie her clothes, "yeah, but don't do that again ok? With the Viagra stuff". 

"Yeah…..sorry about that." Connie replies as she gets dressed, “I'll talk to you when you're ready." She added on before packing up her things and leaving, but not before giving Steven one last loving kiss. 

Steven kissed Connie back before she left. He then sighed before collapsing backwards onto his bed yet again.”Today has been just one crazy thing after another” He huffed heavily before hearing familiar voices entering the home from the front door. “Oh I hope things don't get worse…” He begged to himself as he sat up, and he pleaded to the stars as he prepared himself for whatever chaotic news he might get next from his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel comes to earth to talk to steven about what they did earlier in the day and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say the ONLY REASON this chapter took so long is because of moira. A lot of it is pre written so I go and edit it then moira goes through to edit it again and fix grammar. But moira takes for ever and forgets. A lot....

"YOU NEED TO GO UP THERE AND APOLOGIZE NOW!" Pearl yelled at Amethyst. 

Steven’s skin crawled from the yelling. He started getting dressed and was changing his bed sheets due to the mess from earlier.

"Steven you here?" Amethyst called out to him, "I'm….. sorry for what i did."

"yea I'm upstairs" Steven sighed in response.

"Everything-....o-oh what happened in here?" Amethyst asks, noticing the cracks in the bedroom floor. 

Steven sighed a bit "yeah…. turns out you weren't the only one to get the bright idea to drug someone to where they have sex with someone. By that, I mean that Connie doused a chocolate bar in Viagra and I ate it, we did it, then I found out what she did, a lot of argumentative screaming at each other before we did it again out of anger” he explained. 

"Oh…." Amethyst replied, feeling extremely guilty now. "I swear I did not know when or where she got that idea" 

"yeah, actually Garnet had been planning that for a month, saying it was the "best outcome" or something like that" Steven sighed.

"But she can't read you if I remember correctly…..right?" Amethyst questioned, a bit confused on how that even worked. 

"No but she can read Connie" Steven explained.

"OH RIGHT!" She shouted. "Connie is human so it would be super easy for her to read her future. But wait…..drugging you was the best option?" 

"APPARENTLY!" Steven huffed as he plopped back onto his bed, "she was going off what Garnet saw in her future vision" he explained. 

"Oh man. But why would Garnet do that? I-I'm sure whatever it was, it was with your best interest in mind." Amethyst suggested, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. "Just like how my joke had the best interest in mind….hee hee.... Again I'm sorry about that…." she apologized once again. 

"But still, Connie and I are taking some time apart. But when we do talk, it'll be about what happened" he explained as he tossed his dirty sheets into his dirty basket.

"Well ok. I'm sure all will be better with time." She puts on a smile as she leaves Steven with his thoughts. Steven sighs, so many thoughts were running through his head. After he put a clean set of sheets on his bed, he went to the warp pad controls and fixed the deactivation on that warp pad. The warp instantly turned on. Someone came through. 

"Oof….FINALLY! I've been trying to get this stupid thing working for hou- oh hi Steven!" Spinel greets as she looks up to eye Steven from the ground.

"Oh Spinel, is something wrong?" Steven questioned as he knelt down to look at her. "Sorry, the warp pad was deactivated for a bit, but it's all good now" he smiled as he subtly explained what happened. 

"Yeah, all is good, I just wanted to come back here to talk to Peridot and clear something with her since it seems like she didn't know what Amethyst planned, then I wanted to come check on you. Apparently Pearl and Amethyst went to Peridot already...soooooo I tried to come back here from Little Homeworld first, then back to the palace after doing all that. I started to panic and get angry till…..well….ta da I'm back here. The Diamonds almost flew here but I got them to not come." Spinel explains as she stood back up from the floor. "So what happened are you ok?" she asked with hidden worry. 

Steven sighed as he ruffled his own brown curly hair, "yeah I'm alright, Connie and I need some space but we'll be alright" he answered before retelling every single detail about what went on after Spinel had left. 

"Oh my stars…..Steven I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do to help tell me please." Spinel said with concern. "Maybe i could talk to her….. or talk to Garnet....or strangle the light outta Amethyst or something…." 

"No no please don't do that. Connie and I just need some space to think. Again we'll be alright" Steven reassured the fuchsia colored gem. 

"Ok, well what do you want to do?" She asked with curiosity. 

"Well you wanted to talk to Peridot right? I'll take you to her if you'd like?" Steven suggested out of kindness. 

"No no, like I said I went to her already….but I wanted to know what YOU wanted to do. Don't think about anyone else, now, what does Mr. Universe want to do, to spend the rest of his day?....ehh or night?" She asks, putting on a serious face while noticing the night sky outside the dome. 

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure, I just had to clean up my bedroom from all of the messes" Steven stated in a joking manner, "what about what you want to do?" He questioned.

"I don't know…..honestly i've mostly been thinking about what happened." Spinel admitted while blushing madly. 

Steven blushed heavily, "ah geez, again I'm sorry Amethyst tricked you like that, but she does feel bad now" he explained.

"Oh....well that's good but….." She closed her eyes as an idea crossed her mind. She summoned some confidence and shouted "STEVEN WILL YOU FUSE WITH ME??" 

"i-i-i what?!?!" Steven shrieked a bit, "why m-me?!?!" He asked. 

"Be-because I've never fused before….a-and since I was your first for that human experience….. I-I want you to be my first for a gem experience." She was bright red while explaining this hopeful wish. 

"I- oh stars.....o-ok we can but not for long alright?" Steven agreed, although he felt like this was a bad idea. 

"Ok…." Spinel said nervously. Steven walked to the exit of the dome waving to her to follow. They entered his room and there he took some breaths to prepare himself. "Ok, are you ready to dance?" Steven asked, holding his hand out for Spinel to take.

"Ah yes" she said holding his hand Steven gently placed a hand on her hip while still holding her hand, he began to spin in place Her gem glowed and for a moment she felt him. Saw what he saw, and felt what he felt. It was something new. Steven smiled as his gem glowed as well, still twirling her around like a ballroom dance. They're bodies melted together. She could see everything hes experienced. Feel everything hes felt. In that moment her only thought was understanding what real love is. And that love was to steven. The form wasnt stable and they fell to the ground. Steven grunted as they fell back onto the ground "Sp-Spinel are you ok? Do you want to try again?" He asked gently, concerned for Spinel 

Spinel looked at steven. "I ah" she just starts to crawl towards him. Steven's heart leaped into his chest, "is that a yes? Or a no?" He asked gently. She gets close and goes and kisses him with out even responding to him. Steven didn't kiss back, but he didn't pull away right away. Spinel parted from the kiss looking at him in his eyes. 

"Sp-Spinel what're you doing?!" He asked, did the fusion effect her in some way? He thought. 

"i get it. I saw in that moment your love for her and it made me realize i feel the same for you. I want this i want you no drug for real i want to experience you as you universe." She said here eyes turning to spirals lost in infatuation. 

"b-b-but Spinel I'm with C-Connie ..." Steven gulped. 

"But you did say your apart right now. Theres no harm in exploring and besides i was made to entertain. You had a long day. A lots happened let ME help you" steven crawled back trying to gain some distance but spinel followed crawling towards him. 

"n,-no I didn't say we're apart, I said that we needed some space to think...." Steven gulped again, watching as Spinel crawl on top of him. 

"Then think away while i take you to a whole new world." Her gem glowed as she went slow to his mouth close enough she can feel his breath. 

"b-but I....." Stevens voice trailed away, his lips were being pressed against Spinels. Oh geez would he be in hot water later he thought to him self. 

"Dont worry ill help with all your troubles." She whispered when she parted only to go again with more passion. Her tounge slowly entered his mouth as she explores every part of him. Being sure to take things slow. She knew hes had a lot today so she didnt want to rush him she didnt want him to feel anything but joy to just not worry. Steven didn't kiss back, shock coursed through his body as he was pinned under the gem. She started to kiss down his neck as she slowly stretched her arms wrapping her right under his shirt and around his left arm lifting his shirt and her left around his body landing her hand on his gem. She slowly rubbed it giving it stimulation as she continued to kiss him. Steven gasped and began to groan softly, why wasn't he objecting to this? Why was he enjoying this? Oh man he had too many thoughts in his mind.

"Shhhh its ok. Dont worry. Just enjoy this. I told you ill fix all your troubles" she said stopping her kisses. She looks in to steven spirals never leaving her eyes. Those eyes seemed hypnotic, almost pulling himself towards her. 

"Sp-Spinel?...." His voice faded away 

"Yes steven?" She said never looking away. Her right hand locking with his left and her left hand never stopping from rubbing his gem. Steven moaned softly, feeling his pajamas tighten a bit.

"y-you don't have to d-do this...." He gasped softly, bucking his hips a bit. 

"I dont do this cause i have to." She leans in to his ear. "I do this cause i want to." She then starts to kiss the side of his neck again. Slow and tenderly. Steven shivered and moaned softly yet again, his hips grinding against hers. She starts to lower her left hand stopping the stimulation on his gem. She begins to lower his pants. She unwraps her right hand to pull his shirt off. She then starts to kiss his chest as she goes and holds both of his hands. Leaving him only in his boxers. Between the kisses she says "speak to me steven. What do you want?" 

oh wow when did she become so sexy? Steven asked himself, gasping softly as he continued to grind against her hips "please me..." She slowly gets lower. Kissing around the exterior of his gem. "Yes steven? Tell me what do you want? Im here to please and entertain." 

"O-oh.....Please Spinel, I need you, please pleasure me...." He whined softly. She smiled a slight clang was heard as her teeth touched his gem. 

"As you wish steven." She then lets go of his left hand to lower his boxers and expose his member. she takes her right hand and wraps around his base and stretches it were her hand is on his gem. She then lets go of his right hand and makes her left arm lay on his chest to feel his breath and her left hand on his cheek to caress him. She goes and licks from base to head very slowly to taste and feel every moment. She also with her right hand moves her finger tracing the exterior of the gem to feel every little bit of its cut. 

Steven gasped loudly, oh God everything was feeling too good to be true for the hybrid. He couldn't help but rock his hips slightly. She smiled feeling his movement his increasing breath she continued to pet his cheek. But her favorite feeling being the beating of his heart. She then opened her mouth and slowly took his shaft in. No gag reflex she went down till all of it was in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around his member. She shifted her right hand from tracing his gem to making small rubbed circles on the face of it. She simply looks up to see how he reacts with still spirals in her eyes. 

Steven bit his lip when he saw those eyes of hers, his face a blushing mess as he felt Spinels tongue wrap around his shaft. She simply moaned in to his shaft to stimulate from her voice. She slowly started moving up and down his shaft making sure to read his movements to determine speed. Steven couldn't help but buck his hips into Spinels mouth, precum leaked from the head of his cock "Mmmmmm" she hummed enjoying the taste from him. She started to move her head off his shaft licking every bit of precum off him. 

"You taste delicious. Are you ready for the main course steven?" 

Steven gulped but nodded "Y-Yes I am...." He panted softly She smiled. 

"Good" she unwrapped her right arm from his shaft keeping her right hand on his gem still rubbing it. she then went face to face to him. She shifted her outfit off. She looks in to stevens eyes as she slowly insert him in to herself. Feeling him made her pussy tighten and leak ever so slightly Steven gasped and moaned loudly, she's so tight he thought to himself.

"Talk to me steven how do you feel" she asked as she slowly moved up and down his shaft.

"s-so good, Spinel you feel amazing~" Steven shuddered and moaned. She gazes in to his eyes.

"yes tell me more steven what do you want." she starts to go a bit faster riding him and rubbing his gem Steven moaned more, now thrusting Into her. "Please don't stop, keep going~" 

"of course" she leans in to be right at his ear. "My diamond" 

Steven moaned more, his arms wrapped around Spinels body as he thrusted up into her. She smiles from the sudden grab now in sync of his thrusts. Her right hand never stopping from rubbing his gem. Her left hand still petting his cheek. She goes and kisses him. Steven kissed her back this time, still thrusting into her, only even more faster. She felt found ecstatic perfect she didnt want this to end but nothing lasts forever. She cums from the faster thrust but doesnt make a sound to let him know. She just lets her body enjoy it. Her pussy tightening as it climaxed and her juices dripping down his shaft. 

Steven continued to thrust, only to sit up and thrust even deeper Into her, slamming her hips onto his as he lost himself in the pleasure. She focuses "talk to me steven tell me again how do you feel, what do you want." She begs looking in to his eyes. 

Steven breathed heavy as he struggled to speak."I feel so good inside you, I don't wanna stop~" he moaned looking deeply into her eyes before kissing her deeply.

She smiled through the kiss enjoying ever moment. She didnt care she was in sync with him. Every thrust and rub she did was in time of him. She just let go of any thoughts of her body letting it be high in pleasure focus being getting steven to the end. Steven couldn't help but gently nibble on Spinels neck, his thrusts slowled a bit since he didn't want this to end to quickly.

"Anything for you steven" she shivered due to him being close to her gem. "What do you want tell me." Leaning her head back. "i-i wanna hear you moan as I pleasure you~" he purred before kissing down to her gem, licking it every now and then. 

She moaned deeply shivering from the stimulation only focusing on being in sync. Her gem slightly glowed. "Yes tell me more." Steven continued to lick and kiss her gem, covering it with his saliva as he thrusted into her "no, I wanna hear you tell me what you want~" 

She broke sync when he said that "ah ah steven i told you its what you want right now." She looked him in the eyes again "what do you want my love" 

"I want you to tell me what you want Spinel~" he growled out of frustration before returning to licking her gem again, his hand traveled down to her entrance to rub at her clit. She struggles from the stimulation leaning her head back "i got what i want ste-steven." She forces her self back in sync with him and leans back to look at him and whispers "who do you want steven" 

"I want to keep going, but I want you to feel good like I am right now~" he growled, slowing his thrusts again as he continued to rub at her clit. Shes panting heavily now getting close again.

"i-i asked you a question my diamond" she growled back. "WHO DO YOU WANT" she said her eyes glowing with the spirals now. 

"I WANT YOU!" Steven hissed, rubbing her clit vigorously as he thrusted even more into her. She yelled hearing that pushed her over the edge again. Pussy tightening around him drenching his shaft. Panting tongue out and sweating. Eye lids drooping. Never stopping the rubbing of his gem or cheek. 

"I am yours my diamond i live to entertain. I live to please." 

"you're not some entertainment, you're not just a toy to play around with, you're a beautiful gem that I want to please~" he moaned in her ear as he continued to slam into her.

"Then youve pleased this gem beyond the stars" she pleaded back. "There is s-something i need" she says. 

"what do you need? Tell me what you crave~" he growled, thrusting even harder into Spinel. 

She whispered. "Cum for me. I want your essence. Complete me. Fill me. I want to feel found." She looks deep in to his eyes. Her sentence drove him even closer until he finally released into her, his cum painting her walls as some of it leaked out. Never looking away from his eyes as he came. The spirals glowed in the dark. As she was filled. She puts a large smile as she pet his hair. 

"W-wow Spinel....." Steven panted, lightly thrusting as he came. 

"Yes steven?" She asked never looking away. 

"that felt good....real good....b-but I'm with Connie and.....I shouldn't have done this....." He panted, his guilt weighing heavily into his mind. 

"Shhhhh i told you do not worry i will help with all your troubles." She said petting him those spirals never leaving. 

"b-b-but the sex thing, I-I'm supposed to only be doing it with the person I love, and I love Connie....." Steven sighed. "oh no, I shouldn't have done this...." Her smile never leaves "but steven i did it with the person i love and you did want me" she slyly says back. 

"No no....I don't know what I want anymore....I love Connie but I couldn't help but do this with you, this is so bad, no no no...." Steven sighed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Shhhh its ok. Rest" her voice was almost hypnotic. "Tomorrow ill fix everything and then we will be together. nothing to fear nothing to worry only you and me." She says continue petting him. 

"Wh-What do you mean by fix?...." Steven asked softly, but he did feel tired from the fact that he came four times today and dealt with so much.

"You will see my diamond im forever yours and you are mine." She says spirals glowing petting never ending its almost creepy now. 

"what do you mean by just me and you?" Steven asked, now becoming extremely worried.

"Shhhh sleep my diamond you need rest. You had a long day. I told you i will deal with your troubles. I do this because i love you." Now her voice became disturbingly soothing. Never dropping my diamond. never stopping the petting and the spirals just glow brighter by the second. 

"S-Spinel you're kinda scaring me ...." 

Spinel looks in to his eyes. "Dont be scared my diamond. when all is done you will have my love. I know you showed me what true love is and i feel it fully for you. I dont want any troubles for my love. Now" she goes to rub his gem "sleep and in the morning youll be in bliss.”

Steven shivered "Sp-Spinel I'm not you're Diamond, I'm just Steven..." 

"Yes steven. youre just steven diamond universe. The most giving and loving diamond. And your all mine as you said you wanted me and i love you." Twisted and scary as her voice calms the soul that very feeling of calmness brings fear. Something went wrong those spirals never leaving since the failed fusion. 

"Spinel i-i think there's somethings wrong with you....." Steven explained "I think we need to talk to Garnet...." 

"Oh what maybe wrong? And why would you want to go to her? she hurt you didnt she. You felt my pain. You know more of how i feel then anyone and i know how you feel. Your pain your anger and your love. I know what real love is and its to you and you must feel it too you wanted me." She growled the last part. Never stopping the rubbing on his gem trying to get him to sleep.

"i-i am angry, b-but I think we need her help....." Steven tried to explain.

"Ok then. But first a kiss" she leans in and gives him a deep kiss. Steven didn't exactly kiss back right away, but he soon complied. She wrapped her hand to be on the back of his head other hand holding on to his back loving every moment of the kiss. Steven then began to pull away, "ok, let's go see Garnet..." he mumbled through the kiss. She didnt move going deeper in to the kiss. Steven continued to kiss Spinel, but eventually he pulled away a bit and leaned Into her body, gradually dozing off. Spinel smiled. 

"Everything will be ok my diamond dont worry." she picked steven up and cradled him carrying him to his bed. Steven faintly heard her words but from the long kiss he was breathing slow. Trying his best to gain as much oxygen he can as his mind fell from consciousness. Steven slept deeply well into the night unaware of the problem spinel has become.


End file.
